Diamonds in the Rough
by Mint Pie
Summary: Sasuke lives a double life as a model, making money to care for himself after being abandoned by his brother after their parents' death. But what happens when, the new student at his school, Naruto somehow gets entangled in the mess? Sasuke can kiss his drama-free life good-bye. [AU, SasuNaru, Yaoi, Fluff]
1. Double Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto. All Character creds go to Masashi Kishimoto~

**Warning:** Not much happening in this chapter. Maybe some **mild cursing**. But that's about it for this chapter.

This is a shonen-ai/ Yaoi which means boy x boy, and eventual sexy gay times. If you don't like, don't read.

**Diamonds in the Rough**

**Chapter 1:** _**Double Life**_

"Yes, that's it! Now turn your head slightly over here. Yes! Good, good! Give us a wink! Perfect!" The photographer exclaimed between the multiple clicks of his camera, somehow maintaining to keep the cigarette between his lips from falling. He switched s from side to side, trying to catch the ivory beauty in his studio, in all of his glory. The black haired teen obliged with each of the brown-haired male's requests, covering his sickened expression with one coated in arrogance that screamed 'playboy'. Sliding one of the black sleeves of his tank top from his shoulder, the black-haired teen, gave the camera a sly grin, as he outstretched his jean-covered legs over the couch, earning more rapid clicks from the camera.

"Alright, I think we're good, Sasuke!" The man gave a sigh of content, scrolling through the previous photos on his camera.

"Or should I say… 'Charasuke'?" The older male shot Sasuke a playful wink, earning a cold glare from the teen. He just shook it off with a chuckle, returning his gaze to the camera.

Giving a sigh, the fair-skinned model slid himself from the red velvet couch that he was splayed out across, the seductive smile that once played across his lips, fading to reveal his usual stoic expression. The photographer's assistants bustled around Sasuke, retrieving his belongings. The Uchiha stood as the women removed the concealer and other makeup that illuminated his already flawless complexion, from his face, giving slight nods as they complemented him on his 'amazing' photo shoot.

He didn't need their compliments. This wasn't something he did for the attention or for the women. He simply needed the money, and this wasn't exactly an opportunity he could pass up. Sure he despised becoming someone's 'camera toy', but the money the magazines paid, shut up any complaints he had. The women each gave Sasuke their last compliments before leaving to help the other employees pack away the equipment on the set.

"Takahiro, I'm leaving." Sasuke stated, sliding each of his rings from his fingers one by one, before removing his multiple necklaces as well and placing them in his backpack.

"Eh? Don't you want to see the shots?" Takahiro quirked an eyebrow at the teen.

The Uchiha only shook his head, shrugging on his leather jacket as he exited the studio and entered the cold of the winter.

He had done his job already and found no reason to stay any longer. Besides, he had other work for the night.

Though he kept it hidden from anyone he didn't know well enough, Sasuke was no average teen. At seventeen years old, he was not only the top student in each of his classes, but he also worked part time as a model under the alias "Charasuke", whilst working late nights as a 'host' in a nightclub. He couldn't stand it. The preying eyes of perverts, females fawning over him for reasons as shallow as his appearance, the late nights in rooms drenched in the stench of women's perfume, though Sasuke did pride himself enough not to sleep with any of his customers.

But what choice did he have? Since his brother abandoned him after their parents' death, he had to fend for himself. School supplies, food, and clothes weren't exactly cheap, especially when he was the only source of income in the Uchiha mansion he resided alone.

Though his parents had included him in each of their wills, he wouldn't get a single cent of their fortune until he turned eighteen.

_If I could just hold out one more year…_

The raven's thoughts were interrupted when a pair of bright headlights shone in his face as the vehicle parallel parked on the curb he was standing behind.

"Juugo." Sasuke acknowledged the large, orange-haired male who was stepping out of the sleek black Mazda. Rounding the car, the older male gave a brief nod, opening the door on passenger side of the car to let the Uchiha in.

Once he slid into his seat, a familiar vibration buzzed through the pocket of Sasuke's jeans. Flipping it open to display the screen, he read the small lettering of the text message from the unfamiliar number.

'We're not busy. You can have the night off.'

The Uchiha smirked inwardly, as Juugo climbed into the driver's seat. Though the number had been unfamiliar, it was clear it was none other than the owner of the night club.

"Where am I taking you?" The orange haired male asked, as he shifted the Mazda's gears into drive and pulled off of the curb.

"Home."

* * *

_Vrrrrr! Vrrrrrrr! Vrrrr!_

Sasuke groaned, as the vibrations of his pillow awoke him from his slumber. His eyelids remained closed over his onyx orbs as he rummaged underneath his pillow for the source of the vibrations. Flipping open his phone, he placed it to his ear.

"Hello…"

"You're going to be late." The familiar voice of the ginger stated, his voice stoic as always.

"Hn…What time is it?" The raven moaned through the receiver.

"7:50" Juugo droned.

At this, Sasuke's eyes shot open, as his body snapped upward from the mattress. Flinging his covers from his body, Sasuke hopped off of his bed, cursing himself under his breath.

It was his first day back to school from Winter Break, and from the looks of it he would be late.

Once the raven had hurriedly finished dressing himself in his school uniform, he locked the doors before jetting out toward the curb where this companion had been patiently waiting for him, leaning on the car. As Sasuke approached the car, the older male opened the passenger door to let the teen in.

Juugo rushed to the other side of the car, wasting no time in starting it and jetting off in the direction of the school. He himself hadn't exactly favored being late, but would never consider leaving the raven for his own sake.

As they got onto one of the main streets, Juugo opened the center console fishing out a red sphere. Outstretching his hand toward Sasuke, he kept his eyes on the road.

"You haven't eaten breakfast, right?"

Sasuke shook his head, accepting his favorite fruit. His friend knew him all too well.

The Uchiha proceeded in taking small bites of the tomato, rolling his window down slightly, letting the breeze flow through his ebony locks.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced back to the ginger, his mouth full of tomato bits.

"I can't have lunch with you today. I have some business to take care of. Also, expect Takashi-san to pull you out of class today. He's booked you another gig." Juugo pulled into the school parking lot, before shifting his car into park and shutting the engine off.

Sasuke sighed and flung his door open, glancing at the small screen on the outside of his flip phone.

7:59

Shit. There was no way he'd make it on time. Sasuke waved to the senior as he turned to head to his own junior homeroom.

* * *

Thrusting open the door, Sasuke burst into the classroom, in a fit of heavy pants. Attempting to regain his composure, he glanced around the room to see that his grey-haired teacher was in fact absent from the room, and that he had only succeeded in grabbing the attention of each of his peers.

He should have known better. Kakashi-sensei had always been notorious for his tardiness.

Sasuke steadied his breathing, closing the door softly behind him. Having already embarrassed himself in front of his classmates, the Uchiha wasn't in the best of moods.

Sasuke sighed as the stares ceased, weaving down the aisles to his usual seat on the opposite side of the classroom, near the windows.

Onyx eyes narrowed, as the Uchiha caught view of his seat, which was currently occupied by an unfamiliar blond. Apparently he was new, considering Sasuke would have definitely noticed such a bold hair color if he had been in the class earlier in the year. But new students were to be expected. They always did seem to pour in during the second semester, replacing those who chose to transfer out of the high school. Yet, whether the boy was new or not, there was no excuse for him to be in _his_ seat, when clearly there were many other seating options.

As Sasuke finally approached his desk, he came to realize that not only was the blonde sitting in his seat. But the male had the audacity to be napping on his desk.

Slamming his backpack onto the desk, just missing the other's head, Sasuke glared down at the new student.

Naruto groaned lifting his head up slightly to view the disturbance. A chill rolled down his spine when he caught sight of the cold gaze that locked onto his. He hadn't exactly enjoyed being waken up from a nap, especially in such a disturbing manner. Nevertheless, he greeted the ebony-haired teen with a light yawn, followed by a soft smile.

"Eh, hey. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Who're you?"

Sasuke's glare softened as he caught view of the blonde's facial features. As if his golden locks weren't eye-catching enough, they were complimented by the sapphire orbs that were slightly hidden by lazy tan eyelids.

An unusual warmth brushed over his ivory cheeks, as those eyes locked onto his accompanied by the sweetest of smiles that laid between his cheeks, each scarred by three horizontal slashes that resembled whiskers. Sasuke clenched his fists, only becoming more angered by how easily Naruto had caused him to blush. There was no way he'd let his emotions be swayed so easily.

"You're in my seat. **Move.**" Sasuke leaned into the tan face, hoping his intense glare would scare the teen off.

"Ehhh?!" Naruto sat up fully, caught off-guard by the harsh command. Glancing around the room, he noted there were plenty of empty seats. So why was this guy bothering him? He had been used to being bullied at his old school but he'd never expected for it to continue immediately after he transferred to the new school.

"Why can't you just sit there? Or there? Or there?" Naruto began pointing at the various vacant seats, only succeeding in frustrating the Uchiha more.

"Because _this_ is my seat. Now move." Sasuke brushed the papers and writing utensils that had been previously splayed out across the desk, onto the floor, gaining the attention and whispers of his classmates.

The sapphire eyes that once exuberated carefree joy, now filled with hate and malice. Releasing a growl through gritted teeth, Naruto thrust himself backward, his chair screeching against the hardwood floor as it slid.

Removing himself from the seat, Naruto caught view of the smug smirk that played across the ebony-haired teen's lips. His eyes narrowed as he shoved the other out of his way, kneeling to the ground to scoop up his belongings, setting them back on the desk. Just as he noticed the other head toward the chair, Naruto shoved past him again. The blonde bent over slightly lowering himself onto the seat. He felt his bottom just barely skim the edge of the chair, before it met the cold, hard tiles of the floor. The classroom overflowed with 'ooh's and other incoherent whispers.

Naruto leaned his head back, growling at the upside-down view of Sasuke who was standing behind him with an arrogant smirk, Naruto's chair clenchedtightly in his hand.

_Damnit! Everything about this guy pisses me off…!_

"Teme…!" The blonde growled, shooting himself from the ground and to his feet before lunging toward the fair-toned teen, grabbing a fistful of his uniform shirt. Sasuke wasted no time in snatching the blonde's collar into his own fist.

Ebony and golden pairs of eyebrows depressed in a downward slant, as they each trembled with anticipation.

Simultaneously, they each retracted their free hands, clenching them into fists. Just as they were both about to deliver the blows, a hand planted itself on each of their forearms, forcefully pulling them apart.

"That's enough, you two. Sit in your seats." The lazy eye of their teacher glanced between the two teens, watching them carefully for any cheap hits either would attempt in delivering.

Kakashi sighed, releasing them both as they grumbled their apologies, before turning back to the rest of the class, claiming that 'the show was over'.

Naruto took the liberty of scooting the chair; he was previously sitting in, back to the desk, this time holding onto it as he sat down. He flashed a mischievous grin, to the Uchiha, as he grumpily seated himself at the desk next to him.

Naruto savored the cold glare, directed toward him by the other teen, knowing that he had indeed won the battle. But what he failed to see was that the war had just begun.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **It seems everyone is out to get Sasuke, and the Uchiha is channeling his frustration toward Naruto. How will they react when Kakashi teams them up on a project together? Will the Uchiha be able to wiggle out of it, or will he struggle to keep his double life hidden from the blonde?

* * *

**_A/N_: **

_Oh! In case anyone is confused, Takahiro is Sasuke's manager who, from time to time, steps in as a photographer for him. He is an OC, simply for the fact that I couldnt find a Naruto character who would fit him. But dont worry, he doesnt really have a major role in this story, but you will be seeing him pretty often. Next chapter we'll get more in depth about his appearance, but he's not too important so yeah._

_Believe it or not, the idea for this story struck me while watching Super Bowl Commercials. I'm a bit upset with myself that it took so long for me to actually type it up, but now that I finally have._

_**Please review!`**_

_Seriously, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. And trust me, you don't want to miss out on what I have in store. -insert maniacal laughter-_

_ Alright until next time~_


	2. In with the New- Part 1

**CHAPTER 2: In with the New – Part 1**

"Alright, alright. Settle down." Kakashi waved his hands at his students as he took his place in front of the classroom. As if the teacher had said nothing the whispers continued. It seemed that the events this morning would be the talk of the school for quite a while.

A loud smack ricocheted throughout the room as the grey-haired male slapped his palm against the whiteboard behind him, silencing his talkative pair of their eyes were now widened and watching him, questioningly.

"Great, now that I have each of your attention, let's get started." The older male grinned through the facial mask that he refused to remove, no matter the occasion. He turned himself to face the board, uncapping a dry erase marker, before scribbling the word: Adaption.

"As you probably know, each month you are given a theme and small assignments within that month that relate to that theme. As you can probably tell by now, this month's theme is Adaption."

The teens exchanged confused expressions. Sasuke only groaned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. This was the only school he had ever known where Homeroom actually gave homework. Anywhere else, it would just be used as a study period and a time to take attendance.

Once he regained his students' attention, Kakashi continued.

"This time, I've decide not to give various small assignments, but to instead give one large assignment." A mixture of groans and cheers filled the room at the news.

Kakashi walked over to his desk, fishing out a pile of papers from one of the drawers before he began passing them out .

"These are your instructions. For the three-week duration of this assignment, starting this Friday, you will be assigned a partner." Returning to his desk to retrieve a stack of journals from one of its drawers, he continued to drone on whilst passing them

"During the first week, Partner A and Partner will be staying at Partenr A's home together. On the second week, Partner A & B will be staying at Partner B's home. And lastly, on the third week you will both be staying at each others home individually.

This entire assignment is worth 100 points. 60 of the points consist of what is written in these journals individually; 20 points for each week of entries. The other 40 points are from the joint essay you and your partner will write together on your experiences."

Sasuke groaned again inwardy as a journal slapped across his desk. He always despised partner work, or any work that required the work of others, for that matter. He usually offered to do most or all of the work, for he never trusted that anyone would actually do their part. Besides, he learned to stop relying on others, for the fear that they may just betray him in the end.

Then it hit him.

'An overnight assignment...?' How the hell was he supposed to pull this off when he was barely home himself?!

The Uchiha shot up from his desk, slamming his palms on the wood.

"I don't believe my guardian would be fine with another person living with us for a week, and vice there an alternate assignments?" Sasuke held back a smirk. If there was a way out of this, he sure as hell would find it.

"Ah, good point, Sasuke." Kakashi stated, returning to the head of the classroom.

"I've taken the liberty of calling each of your parents and guardians over the Winter Break and not a single often of them objected."

Sasuke slumped back into his seat in defeat, glaring at anyone who dared to giggle or snicker.

Kakashi approached an unsuspecting student, plucking the baseball cap from his head.

"H-hey!" The teen protested, reaching out for the cap.

"You know the rules. You'll get it back after class." The grey haired male droned, placing the hat on his desk to fill it with small folded up sheets of paper.

"The partnerships will be chosen at random, separated by male and female. Each of these sheets has a name written inside. Ladies first, line up."

The girls dragged themselves to the front of the class room, only half of them Picking out sheets of paper. They each solumnly accepted the placement except for Ino and Sakura who put on a show for the class by spitting obscenities at each other.

Kakashi sighed once he was able to calm the quarreling teens, refilling the cap with male names.

"Alright, line up, guys."

A chorus of groans rang out. Dash is walked up to the front in silence, strategically placing himself in the middle of the line, closer to the front. This way he would get a chance to pull a name but he would also have an opportunity to see who would be eliminated from the possibility of being partnered with him.

Before he knew it the spiky haired brunette standing in front of him was fishing his hand into the hat.

Eagerly pulling out one of the folded peices, the teens expression turned from an excited one to one of utter disgust as he read to small lettering.

"Hyuuga Neji..." Kiba mumbled, shooting a glare down the line to another long, haired brunette's pale violet eyes. He mumbled incoherent curses as he and his partner exited the line and returned to their seats.

"Next." Kakashi called out, shaking the hat to toss the names around more.

Sadie gulped audibly, struggling to keep his face as calm and composed as it usually was. Stepping forward, he reached into the cap, letting his finger toss around the papers before finally plucking one out.

"Suigetsu." The corners of Sasuke's lips tugged upward, as the cold that was forming on his brow send to vanish. Though he didn't particularly 'like' the white-haired male, he was one of the few people in the class that he could stand, despite his consistent complaining. All the boy practically talks about was swimming and the ocean so writing about his day to day activities shouldn't be all too dificult. Sasuke could easily consider this an Easy A.

"Oops, I forgot to throw this one away. Suigetsu transferred out during the break."

Sasuke almost whimpers as he felt the paper slide from his fingertips and into the hands of his silver-haired teacher.

"Feel free to pick another." Kakashi gestured to the cap again with another shake.

Reaching into the hat once more, the Uchiha pulled out yet another piece. Unfolding it slowly, his eyes scanning over the text.

"Uzumaki...Naruto...?" Sasuke glanced up to Kakashi with a puzzled expression. The older male only pointed a finger out to the class.

Sasuke's eyes followed the trail, landing on locks of blond le hair splayed out across his favorite desk.

'Oh. Him.' Onyx eyes narrowed as he made his way down the aisles to the sleeping teen. Grabbing Naruto's journal, he smacked the other on the head. Not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to tell him he was not one to mess with.

Golden eyebrows furrowed as cerulean irises peered through squinted eyelids.

"What is it...teme?"

"You're my partner."

"N-nani...? For what?" The blonde mumbled, brushing his eyes with his forearm to rid them of sleep.

"Maybe if you'd pay attention instead of drooling all over my desk, you would know." The Uchiha grower in response, turning to return to his seat. Out of all of the idiots...

'Why him' Naruto huffed, hiding his lying his head back onto the desk, this time being sure to stay awake for any further instruction Kakashi offered.

The bell dismissing home room couldn't have come any faster. After the partners had been announced, the aura that radiated over the classroom was too tense to bare. To say the least, most of them weren't too please with the pairings, and those who were didn't dare to celebrate, fearing the jealous glares from their peers.

Naruto was hoping to some how make amends with his partner before he left, but was only met with a cold glare that sent shivers down his spine. He was still unsure on what exactly he had done to deserve the cold shoulder.

The blonde sighed, packing the rest of his pencils and notebooks into his bright orange backpack.

"Ah!" The teen called out upon feeling a harsh slap against his back. Softer pats followed as he turned his head to meet the shiny unusually sharp teeth and beady eyes of one of his peers.

"Yo, you're the new kid, right?"

"Ye-" Before he coud properly introduce himself, he was cut off.

"Dude, the way you stood up to that Uchiha kid was fucking awesome. Him and that Hyuuga guy need to be knocked from their arrogant horses, and I'm glad you took the honors of taking care of one of them."

The brunette let out a cacophonous chuckle so contagious that Naruto couldn't resist chiming in with a soft giggle of his own.

"I'm Naruto, 'ttebayo." The whiskered teen spoke once the other's laughter began to die down, and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm Kiba. If you ever need anything, I'm your guy! So, where's your next class?"

"Ano sa…" Naruto shoved his hand into one of the pockets of his jeans, pulling out a crumpled sheet of printer paper. He carefully unfolded it, before letting his eyes scan over the printed script.

"Physical Fitness through Team Sports with Sarutobi-sensei."

"Oh cool, me too!" Kiba gave a punch to Naruto's arm, before yanking it to drag the blonde out of the classroom and towards the gym.

"Sasuke-Kuuuuun~ Wait up!"

Recognizing the ear-splitting squeal coming from behind, the Uchiha kept his gaze forward and continued walking down the hall. This didn't deter or discourage the girl's efforts though as she pushed and shoved through the crowded hallways to catch up. Whe n she finally did, she clutched forearm, hoping he'd at least slow his pace.

Sasuke's head whipped around, stalling in his place, to shoot a menacing glare at the emerald eyes that looked up at him.

Sakura yelped audibly, quickly snatching her hand away, instead running it through her pink hair to tuck a few loose strands behind her ear.

"S-so, it must really suck being paired with the new kid. I mean, he's so annoying already, I don't know how you'll survive-. H-hey!" Sakura shouted at the retreating form of the raven-haired teen as he began to walk away from her midsentence.

The last thing Sasuke needed was recap of what occurred last period. Sure the whole thing might have been childish in some people's eyes, but frankly, Sasuke couldn't care less what people thought of him. Uchihas _do not_lose; especially to idiots like Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto? That's an odd name,"

Naruto grimaced as his PE teacher scanned through his schedule; not for his name being ridiculed but for the horrible smell of cigarettes that seemed to puff out of his mouth with each word.

"Well, I'm Sarutobi Asuma. But you can just call me Asuma-sensei. Kiba will show you the locker rooms. Today we're playing basketball, and we need you to make the teams even. Here's your locker combination." Asuma scribbled a few digits on the paper before returning it to its rightful owner. Naruto accepted it, thanking his teacher before turning to walk with a chattering Kiba to the locker rooms.

"Ugh, why does he smell like that?" Naruto twisted the knob on his lock back and forth. Kiba's locker was only two away from his so he began to do the same.

"What? Like an ashtray?" Kiba barked out, another round of chuckles beginning to erupt from him.

"Yeah! He smelt like he eats cigarettes rather than smoking them. "

Naruto lifted his shirt up and over his head, flinging it into his locker, as more people began to fill the locker room.

Kiba, on the other hand, was clutching his stomach bare stomach in laughter.

"You're a riot, kid." He let his chuckles die down as he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off to slip on a pair of gym shorts.

"Heh heh, you think?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a grin, turning slightly to face his new friend.

Kiba turned, mirroring Naruto's grin with a nod.

"Alright, alright. Get a room, lovebirds." A male with a spiky ponytail that seemed to defy gravity and beady black eyes, interjected.

"Shut up, Shikamaru. I'm the farthest from gay you can get." Kiba turned back to his locker to continue dressing. Naruto turned farther to view the other teen.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Who's this guy?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm new here, 'ttebayo." The blonde responded, a bit louder than he had intended.

The corners of Shikamaru's lips curved downwards slightly as he turned to unlock his locker behind Naruto.

"Another loud one. How troublesome." Shikamaru scoffed, lifting his shirt over his head.

Naruto's smile faded as he turned back to his own locker, bending over to reach into his backpack for the new gym clothes Jiraiya had bought him. Feeling the nudge of an elbow in his side, Naruto paused. He glanced up to see Kiba offering him a sheepish grin.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't mean any harm. That's just how he is." He muttered in a low tone to the blonde, before slamming his own locker shut.

"Oi, I'll meet you guys back in the gym. You guys take too long!" Kiba called out as he scrambled out.

Naruto nodded, pulling on his gym clothes in silence. He and Shikamaru shut their lockers simultaneously, only exchanging brief glances as they exited the locker-room as well.

**A/N:** _BLEH. I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated in like 2 or 3 weeks and this wasn't even a 'real' chapter, Although it was a filler, it'll be important I promise. I was gonna include the other things I had planned but the chapter ran kinda long, so I'll save it for the next chapter. But the next chapter will be coming a lot faster since I've already written half of it. So, I won't take half a month expect a new update in the next couple days, most likely during the weekend. I haven't forgotten~_

_Until next time 3_

**Next Chapter:** It seems Naruto just can't get a break. With every friend he gains, he seemed to gain two enemies. Will Naruto be able to make amends with Sasuke before the start of their assignment, or will the Uchiha have too much pride to even give the blonde a chance?


	3. In with the New- Part 2

**Disclaimer:** _My name isn't Masashi Kishimoto, so I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto_.

**_Chapter 3: In with the New-Part 2 _**

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the clock in front of the classroom, growing more annoyed with his surrounding with each second. Luckily the class period was already half over, not that he had been particularly busy anyway.

He was in art at the moment but since their teacher had an intern to sit in his classes, they hadn't done much of anything art related. Instead, Sasori and his college intern, Deidara always began arguing about 'the true meaning of art' before they could even get into the day's lesson plan.

To say the least, the period had become more of a study hall or chatting period than anything.

Usually Sasuke could block out the bickering of the two adults, but the red-headed girl next to him who had been consistently chattering in his ear was just too overbearing. Sasuke was beginning to grow a new-found hatred for partner desks.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke-baka, are you even listening?!" Karin began jabbing one of her freshly polished fingernails into one of his arms that had been resting on the table.

"Hn." Sasuke broke his intense stare from the clock to glance over at Karin, before returning his gaze back to the clock.

"Ugh, I don't know why I insist on talking to you if you won't even listen!" The ruby haired teen crossed her arms, shifting her body away from his, and throwing on a pout to match for added effect.

Sasuke hadn't ever given her the time of day, and she wasn't exactly expecting him to now. Though, she did give him plenty of opportunities for the glorious day in which he might have a sudden hangs of mind. Seeing as the Uchiha hadn't even glanced at her childlike display, she figured today wasn't that day.

She sighed inwardly, slipping off her glasses and placing them onto the desk gently. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Sasuke, pulling herself into him to rub her cheek against his.

"I didn't mean that, Sasuke-kuuuuun~"

She lowered her head enough so that her lips were spared only a few centimeters from his ear.

"You know... We could always leave class and get to know each other in a place more... private. No one will notice~"

The corners of Sasuke's mouth turned downward in utter disgust at the girl's offer, though the red-head never noticed as she continued nuzzling her head the crook of an unresponsive Sasuke's neck.

It didn't take a genius to tell that Karin was a good-looking girl. But the Uchiha simply had no interest in women at all. Hell, if he was he probably would have screwed her, despite her mood changes and possessive behavior, and a few of his other fangirls to quench the overbearing lust that came with the teenage hormones that were rampaging within him.

One would probably wonder why Sasuke allowed her to practically molest him and not any other girl.

Karin opened her eyes peering over Sasuke's shoulder to throw a poisonous glare to each of the jealous females looking in their onto the Uchiha tighter, she gave a victorious grin as they each glanced away from the scene in defeat. Sasuke smirked inwardly as the feeling of numerous eyes on him subsided.

Karin was like his own personal guard dog, in school at least. As long as she was around the Uchiha, he rarely ever had to worry about the annoying squeals and crazy antics from his fangirls.

The last time a girl tried to flirt with Sasuke while Karin was around, she got her ass kicked so badly by the red-head, she transferred out of the school, too ashamed to show her face again. Each of the by standing girls took the beating as a personal warning from Karin, spreading the story to those who had not been able to see for themselves.

Sasuke getting rid of Karin would be the equivilant to giving others girls the 'okay' to pounce on him.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought, as Karin traced a finger along the back of his neck. As much as he disliked that, he could handle one girl better than dozens.

* * *

"Over here! I'm open!"

"Pass it to Kiba!"

Naruto did exactly that, going to block the members of the oppostie team as soon as the basketball left his fingers. The gym was filled with the squeaks of their tennis shoes, and the various grunts and growls of the teen boys.

Finding their playing a bit too intense, the girls settled on playing a peaceful game of 'HORSE' on the opposite side of the gym.

Naruto had never been to a school where people actually took PE this seriously. Usually he was the only one skidding down the court while his teammates and the opposing team half-ass played until class was over.

But the blonde could see why everyone was getting so fired up now, considering how much shit Kiba talked in general. They were in a tied game, yet the boy spoke if they had already won.

Naruto watched in awe as the brunette dribbled the ball down the court sliding through the defending team's players.

"Too slow!... Is that all ya got?!...Move it, fatass!" were a few of many shouts heard from Kiba before he finally made it to the other end of the court. The opposing team could only drop their jaws as the feisty brunette leaped into the air, before slamming the ball into the hoop with an animalistic growl. Not a second later, Asuma blew his whistle signaling class was over.

Kiba hung onto the rim of the hoop, cheering more for himself than the team before dropping to the ground. He flashed his shiny whites as each of the compliments thrown at him by teammate fueled his already large ego. The girls, however, hurried out of the gym before the sweaty boys began to head toward the exit as well, fearing their stench.

Naruto had been tying his shoe as he heard the cocky teen approach. He wanted to make sure congratulate Kiba as well.

"Hey, Naruto, did you see that awesome dunk?! I'm fucking legendary!" Kiba stopped in front of the kneeling blonde, cackling.

Startled at his friend's sudden appearance, Naruto shot up into a standing position, accidentally head-butting Kiba in the chin.

Kiba's eyes shut as he let out a pained grunt and his head flew back. Naruto let out a grunt as well, his own eyes shutting tightly as he rubbed the throbbing pain in his head.

Stumbling forward, Kiba slipped on one of the blonde's shoelaces, consequently succeeding in tackling Naruto to the ground.

Naruto let out another groan as the back of his head slammed into the hardwood flooring.

Kiba's eyes snapped open, widening in terror as he took in the compromising position he was in with the other teen. Somewhere between the landing of the fall, he had trapped Naruto's hands under his own, landing between his legs in such a position that whenever the blonde squirmed under him, his manhood would rub against his in an uncomfortable, yet pleasant matter.

The warm breath of Naruto lightly brushed against his cheeks, causing them to grow hotter and redder with each passing second.

"Ugh..." Naruto allowed his eyes to flutter open, quirking an eyebrow at Kiba's unusually red face.

"Kiba, you're, uh, crushing my hands."

Upon hearing the blonde's words, Kiba shot up to his feet, turning himself away from Naruto, attempting to calm his blush.

Naruto also got up, scratching the back of his head with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry about that. I'm sorta clumsy sometimes."

Kiba glanced over his shoulder to him, freezing when he caught view of Naruto's cerulean irises. Somehow they were different than before. More vibrant. More radiant.

"K-Kiba?" The blonde fidgeted under his friend's gaze.

'Why's he acting so weird all of a sudden?'

"U-Uh, I gotta go hit the showers before the bell rings. See ya!" Kiba gave a nervous chuckle, speeding out of the nearly vacant gym to the locker rooms, in an urgent need of a cold shower. For once, not because he was practically dripping in his own perspiration, but because he was now sporting a rather impressive erection.

'What the hell is happening to me?'

* * *

The next class period passed pretty quickly, but a certain Uchiha would beg to differ. Saying that Sasuie was relieved that class was over was definitely an understatement. Because he shared two consecutive class periods with Karin, she was glued to him non stop for two hours straight. Though he was thankful for her keeping other girls away, there's only so much of her possesive behavior a man could take.

"But Sasuke-kun, don't you think we should go to lunch together?" Karin whined, watching said Uchiha stand to pack his belongings into his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he brushed past her, walking out of the classroom.

"Call me...?"She called out down the hall, though the raven-haired teen never once looked back or gave any response.

Karin gave a soft sigh, sliding on her glasses before returning to the classroom to pack her own belongings.

Sasuke strode down the hallway to his locker, mildly distracted by his own thoughts. Throughout the last class period, he couldn't help but give his altercation with the new blonde in homeroom, some thought. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he probably should have handled the situation differently, considering he was going to be stuck with the guy for three weeks.

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan, banging his head against his locker, before letting it rest there while he contiplated what exactly he was going to do. An obvious solution would be to be the bigger man and apologize to Naruto, but his pride got in the way of that ever happening.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed under his breath, backing away from the locker to walk down toward the cafeteria.

As humiliated as he was by the events of that morning, he wasn't going to let his ego and that idiot blonde destroy his perfect grades and reputation.

For now, he'd suck it up and apologize to Naruto, but next time the blonde may not be so lucky.

* * *

Lunch rolled around fairly quickly for a certain blonde, and he was especially grateful that today they were serving his favorite food. All in all, Naruto's first day so far was bittersweet, but he knew all that would change as soon as he ate a mouthful of the school's Miso ramen. As he burst through the cafeteria doors, the delightful savory aroma enveloped him, beckoning him in further. Entranced by the smell, he nearly ran to the line, dancing in his spot as he anxiously waited.

Luckily, the line shrunk as quickly as it had grown. Naruto's mouth was practically drooling in anticipation for the salty meal, as a warm bowl was placed into his hands by a man who wore a name tag that read "Teuchi".

Naruto thanked the man quickly, walkin away from the line to find a seat at one of the many tables. As if on cue, a familiar voice called out to him from a table across the cafeteria.

"Yo, Naruto! Come sit over here with us!" Kiba stood on his seat, waving his arms about, succeding in grabbing the attention of half of the people in the cafeteria including Naruto.

Naruto quickened his pace, looking over to Kiba, before calling out,

"Okay, be there in a sec- OOF!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto collided with what felt like the chest of another male. Without time to react, his bowl of ramen slipped from his fingers and up into the air. Both teens fell back onto the floor, landing on their bottoms with a thud, before being soaked by the soupy residue of ramen.

The entire cafeteria went silent, with the occasional whisper to one another as they all watched intently to how the scene was going to play out. Even the staff couldn't held but stare with dropped jaws.

Brushing the liquid from his face with his forearm, Naruto grabbed the several napkins he had shoved into one of his pockets as he was waking in line, and began to frantically clean the other victim of the ramen shower.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I-" Naruto glanced up to the male's face as he was dabbing his cheek. Upon noticing the familiar ebony hair styled in an odd 'duckbutt' style and the cold dark eyes that had thrown glares at him numerous times that day, the blonde's actions stopped.

Instead a cynical grin graced Naruto's features, with a small chuckle to match.

"Actually, I'm not sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, guys, I'm starting to enjoy writing this story with each new chapter. I'm also really excited because we're starting to jump into the plot! Yay! As for the length of this fic, it may span between 30 - 50 chapter depending on on which direction I take with this story. But I wouldn't make you guys wait that long for lemon, of course (or will I?)_

_Also! If there are any pairings you're interested in seeing on the side, feel free to put them in the reviews and I'll try to squeeze them in (if the plot permits). And if you're lucky, you might get a little lemon or lime too._

_Okay, Review, review, review! Bye_!

**Next Chapter:** Things don't exactly go as planned when Sasuke finds out Naruto is just as stubborn as him and maybe a bit worse. Will Sasuke manage to pull himself together enough to make amends or will his manager, Takahiro's meddlesome antics only push them farther apart?


End file.
